Think Of Me
by CJS51703
Summary: Frisk goes off to college shortly after turning nineteen. Asriel, at the age of twenty-three, feels more than quite lonely without her contact... (Frisk is a girl here. Rated for later on.)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone. This is an idea that, although I need no more multi-chapter stories, has been crafting itself in my little nerd mind. Frisk and Asriel belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's get into it.**

 **Chapter One: I Promise**

 _A twenty-three-year-old Asriel shut the trunk of the car at long last. "That's all of the boxes, right?" he asked._

 _"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out," Frisk, having recently turned nineteen, said._

 _"It's no problem. So, are you ready for college?" Asriel asked. "Yeah. I think I am, at least. I know this place has a great program for photography," Frisk recalled from what she'd read about the university she had selected to attend._

 _Asriel patted her back. "No wonder you're so excited," he said. Frisk nodded. Over the years, she'd developed an interest in photography. She'd even made a bit of money in doing photoshoots. After college, she planned to work on opening up her own professional photography studio._

 _"Well, you're gonna do great, no matter what you decided to do," Asriel guaranteed. "Thanks, Azzie. Well, it's a long drive, and I've got to get up to the university soon. I'll keep in touch," Frisk promised. Asriel gave her one more hug. "You'd better," he said, mocking a threatening tone._

 _"Tell me how actual teaching goes," Frisk said sitting in her car with the door still open. "Got it," Asriel said. He had recently finished a year of student teaching and would begin teaching a Monster History class of his own in the upcoming school year. "I will," he promised._

 _Then, Frisk shut her car door and drove off down the road. Asriel watched her until he could no longer see her car._

 _Then, he got into his own car and drove back towards the apartment building where he lived._

XxX

Four years passed. And neither of the two had kept their promises.

 *****Don't get onto me about this being short. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Well, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, my friends, and welcome to the next chapter. I actually intended to put this up a few hours ago, but there was a big storm at my house. I didn't want to Internet to go awry, because when that happens and I'm typing here, then everything gets deleted. Anyways, Frisk and Asriel belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's get into it.**

 **Chapter Two: All Along**

Despite having his friends and family around, Asriel was still quite lonely. Although he sent several messages over time, Frisk didn't respond or seem to acknowledge any of them whatsoever.

It wasn't that her silence wasn't justified, though. Asriel had been through college and he knew of the work load that awaited a university student. But still, even he would come home for holidays and summers. Frisk had done none of that. She wouldn't even send a single text out to anyone back at home.

Asriel had tried to ignore the sadness lurking at the bac of his mind that was his longing for his best friend. But, he couldn't quite do it. He tried putting his efforts into his teaching, but that was a plan that was scrapped.

At the age of twenty-six, halfway through his year, budget cuts had been made and he was one of the handful and staff members that were laid off. He'd sent in applications to teach elsewhere, but he ultimately know that he wouldn't have a job until the new school year begun.

His slight empty feeling had lead him into picking up something that he never thought he would pick up. But that was beside the point.

On one calm evening, he decided to just unwind with some gaming on the PlayStation he'd bought one day for whenever he was especially lacking in something to do. And that particular evening was a perfect example.

"Alright, guys, I gotta sign off for this match. Gotta go handle something," Asriel said into his headset. He got some approvals from his teammates. Then, he got what he needed and left his apartment.

XxX

The school year had recently ended, but although the days were warmer, the nights were quite cold. As he stepped outside, Asriel thanked the stars that his green sweater with yellow stripes was warm. But he pulled his thoughts away from the weather and pulled another thing out. Or rather, two things out.

A box of cigarettes and a lighter.

Asriel lit one of the cigarettes and put it into his mouth. He took a drag from it and took out the drug, exhaling the smoke with a sigh. He knew that he'd been raised better than to do this, yes. But he sometimes wanted a quick relief from the gnawing feeling of loneliness at the back of his mind. And the cigarettes did the tricks.

Thoughts like these and more ran through Asriel's mind until he noticed a car driving by. He felt that the car was quite familiar. Putting in another cigarette, he moved forward from where he was leaning against the front of his apartment building and decided to observe.

For lack of a better parking space, the mystery car parked towards the back of the lot.

Only one person got out. They only got a suitcase out of the back of their car.

"Who on Earth is that?" Asriel asked himself. He put his cigarette back into his mouth and crossed his arms as he watched.

As the person got closer, they revealed themselves to be a girl. One with a very simple figure and long, brown hair. As it turned out, she had on black shoes, jeans...

...a blue sweater with purple stripes...

Asriel's eyes widened as he realized who was walking towards him.

"Frisk?"

 *****I just wanna give a quick disclaimer. Whenever I mention smoking in my stories, I'm not promoting it. It's a really bad thing to do for your health, but it's just an element that I put into stories. That aside, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Here we are, back again. I really have no idea as to what to say, so Frisk and Asriel belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's get down to it!**

 **Chapter Three: You've Changed**

Frisk was shocked. "Holy-Azzie, is that you?" she asked, her tone matching her expression.

"Heck yeah, it's me. What're you doing here?" Asriel asked. Frisk's look hardened. "I'm moving in. But hopefully, my apartment is far away from yours," she said grimly. Then, she stormed inside of the apartment building.

Asriel was frozen. He could hardly wrap his mind around that cold rejection. At first, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. But everything clicked when he noticed the cigarette that was still in his hand.

"...crap..." was all he could say. He dropped the cigarette and bolted back into the apartment building.

Fortunately, Frisk hadn't gotten very far. She was walking towards the elevator with the keys that presumably went to her apartment in her hand. "Frisk!" Asriel called out. At the sound, Frisk ran. But, holding onto her suitcase slowed her down. Asriel was able to keep up. They both got onto the same elevator.

"Why are you following me?" Frisk growled. "Because I want to talk to you. I _need_ to talk to you," Asriel replied. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the sixth floor. Both human and goat got out.

"What is there to talk about?" Frisk asked, walking forward. "Let's start with your broken promises," Asriel snapped, catching up so that they were side-by-side. "Yeah?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. You said you'd still keep in touch with me, even though you were gone. But you didn't say a thing, did you?" Asriel shamed. "I was busy," was Frisk's only reply. She unlocked her apartment and stepped inside.

Asriel followed and shut the door behind him. "So was I while I was in college, you know. But I still messaged everyone and came home on breaks. As for you? It was like you fell off the face of the Earth," he said.

Frisk was starting to get irritated. "I'll have you know that when I wasn't in classes or doing stuff related to that, then I was working. I worked long and hard enough to pay off my student debt completely. And that was a lot to handle. So the rest of the time, I was trying to sleep," Frisk replied.

"Well, that would've been nice to know," Asriel muttered.

"But I have a question for you now. Why did I see you smoking outside?" Frisk asked, driving her finger into Asriel's chest. He moved her hand away. "Because I was depressed," he said.

"And what got you so depressed that you turned to drugs?" Frisk asked. Asriel gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Because I missed you."

"You knew that I was coming back."

"But this was different!"

"Why was it so different?!"

Frisk stood there with crossed arms, clearly angry. Asriel finally snapped and yelled it out.

"Because I love you!"

 *****That's a way to escalate it quickly, huh? Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Here we are, the next chapter. Frisk and Asriel belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's get to it!**

 **Chapter Four: The Honest Truth**

That sort of exclamation was enough to snap Frisk out of her anger. "What?" she asked, her voice considerably lower in volume.

Asriel huffed, his cheeks so red that it was showing through his fur. "I love you. Okay? Okay," he said. He noticed as Frisk moved a bit closer to him.

"For how long?" she pressed. Asriel had to think about that one for a few moments. At last, he could put his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I mean, I was always really...fond of you. Because, y'know we were best friends when we were younger. But it wasn't until after you left and next to fell off the face of the Earth that I realized that the reason I was so depressed was because the girl I loved was seemingly gone forever," he explained.

A slight smile came to Frisk's face. "Azzie?" she said. "Yeah?" Asriel asked.

He was shocked by the response of Frisk kissing him on the lips. "I love you too."

Then, she made a face. "On a side note, your breath just reeks of cigarettes," she added. Asriel rolled his eyes. "Oh my God," he muttered. He took his cigarettes and lighter and pressed them into Frisk's hand, curling her fingers around them. "Here. Keep 'em. I'm gonna at least work towards quitting, now that I have you around," he said.

Frisk went over to one of the few things in her new apartment, a trash can, and dropped the two items into it. "I don't want them," she said. Then, she walked back over.

"I'm gonna need you DETERMINATION to really kick the habit. I've been on these things for...a while," Asriel said. "Don't worry. I'll help you," Frisk promised. She wrapped her arms around Asriel, resting her head on his chest, which was easy because of their apparent height difference.

It took a moment, but Asriel did gain the courage to ask, "Since you don't really have any furniture in your place, do you wanna spend the night at my place?" he offered.

Frisk looked at him with a suggestive expression. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?" she asked. Asriel jumped, his blush coming back. "No!" he exclaimed. Frisk burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you! But yeah, I'll come spend the night. It'll be like our sleepovers," she said.

Asriel relaxed at that. "Good. Let's go before the neighbors yell at us for being as loud as we've been," he said. He held out his hand. "C'mon," he said. Frisk took it. "Okay?" she agreed. And, Asriel lead her off.

And he lead her off to many things beyond his apartment after that night.

 **The End**

 *****That would be the conclusion of that. I really hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
